This invention relates to a riding mower comprising a chassis supporting a driving unit intended to propel the wheels of the mower as well as having a cutting attachment, the cutting attachment being movably fastened to the chassis and by means of an operating device can be brought from a lower cutting position to an upper non cutting position.
Mowers of the above type are known, the operating device usually being a bar or handle which is moved between two different positions, one position corresponding to a tilted up position of the cutting attachment and the other corresponding to a cutting position. Moreover, for engagement and disengagement respectively, of the driving of the cutting attachment there is a separate bar or handle. In order to adjust the cutting height for this type of machine another bar is used which is fastened to the cutting attachment. Thus, the operator is forced to stop the machine and get off it in order to adjust the cutting height which of course is so troublesome that adjustment during cutting of a lawn is not effected other than in exceptional cases. It has however proved that it is comparatively often desirable to adjust the cutting height during cutting i.e. to raise the cutting attachment without tilting it for instance when passing minor obstacles in a lawn. At the same time it should be possible to tilt a front mounted cutting attachment so that the front edge of the attachment at an upwards sloping surface does not engage the ground. The present invention offers a solution to this problem.
A further advantage of a device according to the invention is that the bar for adjusting the cutting height and the engagement and disengagement of the cutting attachment are intergrated in the same unit which makes it very easy to operate the machine.